


Samurai Boomer

by Secret7 (SeventhAgent)



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I was in middle school when I wrote this, Post-Apocalyptic, Samurai, Samurai Jack is Your New Dad, Science Fiction, Seriously Who Doesn't Want Samurai Jack As A Dad?, Super Samurai Action, Superheroes, The Boys Are Back In Town is noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAgent/pseuds/Secret7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomer is dead. Probably. Possibly? So why does he not FEEL dead? Who's that guy with a sword? Why is the world destroyed and--more importantly--can he ever see his brothers again?</p><p>((One of the old fanfics I'm posting out of nostalgia--it's okay, I suppose, for somebody just starting to write.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very strange crossover, I know--but I was a weird kid. Also, this was originally intended to be a one-shot...and it shows.

He was somewhere. Where, he didn't know. He looked around at his surroundings. A desert, full of dunes and dunes of sand. He was Boomer, and he was supposed to be dead.

But something was wrong: He wasn't.

Wait...it was a glistening hope...two figures on the horizon...

"My brothers!" yelled Boomer, and began to fly towards them.

But they were fighting. And they weren't his brothers.

"Foolish samurai. How dare you try to defeat the lord of darkness, I Aku, the lord of all that is evil! You make me sick!" yelled the strange, demon like figure. He had cornered the "samurai" and was walking towards him with blades for arms. The samurai was as good as dead.

Save him... A voice called out to Boomer. It was calm, and almost caring. He stared at the demon, "Aku", and his mind was confused. Wasn't he dead? And why did he want to save this Samurai, if he barely knew him.

He didn't have time to think. He shot forward, and tackled the Aku creature to the ground. It screeched and hissed. Suddenly, it began to form around Boomer. Icy coldness. Pure evil.

"H-H-Help...m-me" he stammered.

The samurai leapt forward, swinging the sword at the creature's neck.

"Be careful, young one," he said as he sliced another blow to Aku. "You do not know who you are dealing with."

"W-Where am I?" stammered Boomer. Something was wrong. He was glad that the "Aku" thing was off of him but he wasn't feeling alright anyway.  


He suddenly had the urge to watch this Samurai fight Aku, and began cheering for the Samurai.  


The samurai stabbed at the demon, but the creature backed away, and turned into some type of dragon. Its fire engulfed the samurai, and Boomer stared in awe. Was that the  end?

 

No, it wasn't. Out of the shadows, the samurai dashed forth, stabbing a near fatal blow to the demon.  


"Foolish...Samurai...Your time will come..." he said, then turned into a black beam of light and shot into the sky.  


The boy stared. He hadn't quite seen anything like it before. Finally, he stood up.  


"Dude, that was rad!" he yelled. "What's your name?"  


"Jack. Samurai Jack. And who might you be, child?"  


"My name's Boomer, and I have superpowers! Because Mojo created me and my brothers, and we were all evil and stuff, and then we died because of these stupid girls and then...I...don't know..."  


"I do not understand your story entirely, little one-"  


"I AM NOT LITTLE!" he yelled.  


"I am sorry, child. I will listen."  


"I dunno what happened. Me an my brothers were living a perfect life, suddenly a sharp dab of pain, and I'm here!"  


Jack's eyes widened.  


"I...understand." he said simply. "My family is dead too."  


There was a long silence.  


"Ever since I was a child I have been training to become a samurai and free my land of the evil that is Aku."  


"You mean that one demon-thingy?" asked Boomer.  


"It is much more, unfortunately. It ruled my homeland for 10 long years. It killed and enslaved. And then I came. With this."  


The samurai held out a sword.  


"Only those pure of heart can wield it. And it is the only weapon that can harm Aku. My father gave it to me when I returned to my homeland, Japan. I fought Aku and tried to regain my nation's honor. And then all hell broke lose. He flung me into the future, throughout time and space, and now I am looking for a way to reverse the cruelty done to my people."  


There was another long silence.  


Then: "Why am I telling you this, child? It matters not. There is no hope for either of us. We will both die alone." The samurai began to walk away.  


"We...don't have too." said Boomer.  


"...Wha?"  


"We...both need help, right?" he asked.  
"...Yes."  


"We both don't have a family...right?"  


Jack bowed his head.  


"...I'm sorry...I guess I should leave," said Boomer quietly.  


"No...Don't."  


Boomer turned around.  


"One warrior is not enough. And I am not willing to die alone. Aku most be stopped, and honor must be restored to my family. I will adopt you."  


Boomer stared. "You must be joking. I'm practically evil. You don't got no use for me. I can't help ya at all."  


"You are wrong. You can learn, as I once did. The ways of the samurai. We both need family...my apprentice."  


Boomer looked up. "No one wants to die alone."  


"Come, little one. I have much to teach you."  


The two walked across the dune covered desert.  


"Um...Jack?"  


"Yes?"  


"I'm not little."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer learns to manage his anger, and we get a healthy serving of ROBOT ACTION.

The two had wandered through the desert for a couple hours, then stopped at an oasis to train.

"Boomer, the point of meditation is to relax." Jack said calmly. "And, quite frankly, you're not."

Boomer was hovering, with his eyes closed, meditating. Whispering:

"PPG suck...PPG suck...PPG suck..." There was anger in his voice.

"Boomer? Are you alright?" asked Jack.

Boomer suddenly opened his eyes. "Um, yeah, I was just..."

"Picturing killing these 'PowerPuff Girls?" he asked.

Boomer stared blankly.

"How did you-"

"You must control your anger. Do not let it control you." Jack said. "I had a very bad run in with my anger once..."

"Run in? How can you have a run in with your anger?"

"It's a long story. Now concentrate," ordered Jack.

There was a slow silence. But it was over abruptly. The sound of metallic creatures walking filled the area. The sound of death itself.

"Boomer, wake up. They're coming." he said.

"Wh-wha?"

"Look."

Boomer stared at the desert from where they had came. It was turning black. He used microvision. It wasn't turning black. They were metallic insects. Robots.

"We can't fight them! RUN!" Jack yelled.

Boomer suddenly grabbed Jack, picking him up through the air as dunes zipped by. Something was on the horizon.

"What is that?" asked Boomer.

"That's one of Aku's cities." he said.

"Great. That's the last place we want to be." Boomer muttered, as he landed and let Jack down. They looked around at their new city surroundings. All around them was towering black buildings.

"Little one...You shouldn't have brought us here..." Jack muttered.

 

"Why not?" asked Boomer, smiling. "I mean, Aku can't have cameras everywhere, can he?"

"No. But he can see all. And—I think we've been seen." said Jack.

"What makes you say that?" Boomer asked.

"That." He pointed at a figure in the shadows. The figure walked forward.

"Aku sends his regrets for your deaths," he simply said. He was wearing all black, and held a gun. He didn't even look human.

"Aku will never get a chance to see our deaths," Jack replied.

"No, I believe all 12 of us will send you to your grave." said the figure, and out of the shadows walked 11 other men.

"Umm...Jack?" Boomer whispered, "Are you sure about that 'Aku never sees our deaths' part?"

"On the count of three, we fight." said Jack.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Jack leapt forward; grabbing is sword out in mid air, and falling on one of the warriors with his sword. Boomer flied forward, slamming his fist into a warrior, and then pulling it out as its body disappeared. One of the enemies pulled a gun out and shot Boomer in the chest, it naturally bounced off.

"Bring it on, sissy!" Boomer said, sticking his tongue out. Suddenly, he kicked him high into the air. "Straight into the sun, right Jack? Jack?"

He looked around, seeing Jack being held at gunpoint with Aku's demons.

 

"Turn yourselves in or die." the warrior demanded.

"The...Sword..." Jack managed to get out.

"SHUT UP!" yelled one of the warriors, slapping Jack. He was distracted, and suddenly saw a sword going through him. "Wha?...uh..."

Boomer grinned, and quickly grabbed Jack, handing him his sword.

"Let's finish these punks," Boomer said.

Boomer flew down, blasting two enemies with heat vision, tearing them to cloth pieces. Jack sliced another several in half, and the battle raged on as Boomer slammed two of the warriors on the head, cracking their heads.

"Now THIS is violence!" yelled Boomer, kicking an enemy in the shin, then throwing him into the wall.

"Remember, young one, it is not the violence that matters. That is what got you into this situation," he said, stabbing an enemy in the heart, "It is what you are trying to achieve."

Boomer stopped, as did Jack, their work done.

"We need a place to rest," said the samurai.

Boomer nodded. "Hey look! Over there!" he said, pointing to an old shed. "It ain't Mojo's place, but it'll do!"

"Whoever this Mojo is, anything is better than this," muttered Jack.

The two walked inside the shed, as it grew dark.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about one of your adventures."

Jack smiled.

This boy is almost becoming like a son to me, he thought to himself.

"Well, once, when I was just a child like you are, I saw a samurai for the first time..."

 

***

Jack stared at Boomer peacefully. He was asleep now, after hearing about the exciting battle Jack had seen.

Why do I help this child? I would help any child, but why this one? Maybe it's because he still has a childhood, which I never had. All of my training stopped any chance of having friends. I can't let it happen again, Jack thought to himself.

He found a comfortable position and went to sleep.

 


End file.
